Gift
by Altodobe
Summary: Hari ini aku dan Camus jalan-jalan ke Paris setelah hancurnya pesta Olympians berkat diriku.Apa sih yang terjadi? Sekali Tembak! XD Yang ga suka Sho-Ai balik kanan grak! COMPLETE Saint Seiya  C  Masami Kurumada


Hari ini langit biru menyatu bersama awan putih dan kilauan sinar matahari.

Membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya merasa kagum dan dalam damai.

Namun hal itu tidak terjadi padaku.

Yah, bisa dikatakan suasana hatiku berbanding terbalik dengan langit tersebut.

Makan tak enak, tidur tak nyenyak, dan bahkan kursi pesawat yang luar biasa empuk ini menjadi sama sekali tidak nyaman.

Aku tahu kesalahanku, tapi itu adalah murni kecelakaan.

Tetapi apa daya?

Aku telah mempermalukan Athena-sama di hadapan Olympians, Marina, Specter, dan yang lainnya.

Dan ke-12 temanku itu marah padaku, belum lagi Shion dan kawan-kawan.

Tetapi untunglah, Camus selalu setia menemaniku…

~+_Flashback ON_+~

"Selamat malam, Milo" Camus menyapaku dengan senyumannya yang 'khas'

"Selamat malam, Camus. Kau cocok sekali mengenakan itu"

Aku tersenyum melihat pipi Camus yang memerah seraya menyodorkan segelas wine padanya.

"Merci"

Well, ini pertama kalinya ia mengenakan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih.

Hari ini Olympians mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kembalinya 'keharmonisan' antara satu sama lain.

Terutama diantara Athena, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, dan Poseidon

Tentu saja kalian tahu apa yang terjadi kan?

Dan mereka semua mengundang kstaria-ksatria kesayangan mereka.

Athena memutuskan mengundang Gold Saint, karena menurutnya kamilah yang lebih banyak berkorban untuk kedamaian.

Kali ini aku akui dia 'bijaksana'.

Sebab, dalam pesta resmi seperti ini kami harus berpakaian formal dan juga melakoni seluruh tata krama yang amat sangat menyiksa diri.

"You're welcome, Pesta yang menarik bukan?"

"Well, you can say so…"

Camus melirik ke arah Deathmask yang berpura-pura sopan kepada semua orang yang ditemuinya.

Lalu melihat ke arah Shaka yang berusaha untuk tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan 'Budha' dan berusaha untuk tersenyum sepanjang waktu.

"Bersulang?" Aku mengangkat gelas wine ku.

"Tentu saja, untuk persahabatan kita"

"Thing!" 2 gelas berdenting pelan.

'Persahabatan' Aku tersenyum pahit dalam gumamku

Memang menyakitkan bila seseorang yang istimewa tak tahu apa yang ada dalam benak kita.

Namun, senyumannya itu sanggup untuk menghapus semua lukaku.

"Selamat malam. Milo, Camus" Sesosok wanita berambut ungu cerah menyapa kami.

"Selamat malam, Athena-sama" Aku dan Camus menjawabnya bersamaan karena kaget.

Ku geser sedikit posisiku berdiri agar dia dapat berbicara dengan leluasa

"Bagaimana? Apakah kalian menikmati pestanya?"

"Tentu saja kami menikmatinya"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Selamat menikmati pesta"

Athena tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Namun tiba-tiba, aku merasakan suatu 'gerakan' di bawah kakiku.

Tetapi aku terlambat untuk mengangkat kaki.

Dan "Breeeeekk!"

Rok yang terbuat dari sutra super lembut itu robek hingga meng-expose ehemcelanadalamnyaehem

"Kiyaaa!" Athena berteriak hingga menggema ke seluruh ruangan

"A- Athena-sama!" Kulepas jasku untuk menutupinya.

Namun aku kalah cepat dengan sebuah blitz dari camera Hafestus

Jelas saja empunya langsung cengar-cengir bahagia mendapat 'jamuan istemewa' yang langka.

Beruntung Artemis segera mengubah kamera itu menjadi batu.

"Wow, putih renda-renda"

Secara Zeus yang memang sudah dari sananya omes aka otak mesum menatap 'putrinya' lekat-lekat.

Sehingga pada akhirnya cairan berwarna merah keluar dari hidungnya, dan diperparah tampolan istimewa dari Hera

Di sudut lain, Aphrodite sang dewi kecantikan tak mau kalah.

Sehingga dia melepas baju pestanya di tengah-tengah ruangan pesta.

Dan mulai detik itu, suasanya menjadi bertambah kacau.

Parahnya lagi, Shion mengevakuasi Athena sambil mendemonstrasikan gerakan potong leher ke arahku.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, tak seorangpun yang mau bicara padaku.

Kecuali Athena dan Camus

~+_Flasback OFF_+~

Camus menggeliat pelan menandakan ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Sebentar lagi kita tiba di bandara"

"Uhm, baguslah. Aku bosan disini"

Jelas saja dia bosan.

Secara di pesawat terbang bacaannya terbatas.

Kulayangkan pandanganku ke atas sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Are you okay Milo?" Disentuhnya pipiku dengan lembut

"Don't worry, I just need a rest…"

Mau tidak mau, detik itu juga kami saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Namun teriakan pelan 2 orang gadis di sebelah kami membuat Camus segera kembali ke posisi duduknya.

Yah, sepertinya gadis itu fujoushi atau semacamnya.

Mengingat ekspresi mereka yang berubah kecewa saat Camus melepas tangannya dari pipiku.

"Para penumpang….-

"Akhirnya sampai juga di Paris"

Segera kugunakan sabuk pengaman dan menghiraukan pramugari yang memberikan pengarahan.

"Aku juga rindu dengan kampung halamanku" Camus mendongak ke arah jendela

"Well, especially the pastry…"

Kami terkekeh bersama diiringi dengan mendaratnya pesawat.

~+_Pastry_ Café _+~

Kususuri jalanan Paris bersama Camus.

Pagi ini angin musim gugur bertiup lembut membelai kulit kami

Perpaduan warna daun yang berjatuhan sungguh memanjakan mata.

Udara yang sejuk membuat nafasku sedikit lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya.

"Merasa lebih baikan, Milo?"

"Yep! Thanks Camus"

"Don't mention it! By the way, maukah kau menemaniku ke café?"

"Tentu saja, mengapa tidak? Lagipula perutku sudah merengek minta makan"

"Baiklah kalo begitu"

Kembali kunikmati angin musim gugur yang tadi terlewatkan.

Camus diam dan tertunduk sambil membaca SMS di HP-nya

"SMS dari siapa tuh?"

"Ah, bukan! Dari operator"

Muka Camus agak memerah karena kaget.

"Oh, operator toh" Sambungku datar

Sepertinya Camus menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku

5 menit kemudian, bau roti menyapa hidung kami.

Seperti biasanya, meja kesayangan kami selalu saja tak berpenghuni.

Meja no.13 memang selalu dicampakkan.

Karena kebanyakan dari mereka paranoid dengan angka tersebut.

Kami segera duduk ke bangku meja tersebut.

"Selamat Pagi tuan-tuan. Ada yang saya bantu?"

Seorang pelayan datang ke meja kami.

"Tolong secangkir espresso, kamu mau pesan apa?"

Camus membolak-balik menu yang disodorkan

"Hmm… Segelas Hot Milo saja deh… Oh iya, morning pastrynya satu yah?"

"Secangkir Espresso, segelas Hot Milo, dan satu breakfast pastry. Akan kami sajikan secepatnya!"

Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Eh, sepertinya itu gadis yang di pesawat tadi deh Mil?"

"Umm? Masa si? Aku kok malah tidak ingat yah?"

Semilir angin dan kehangatan cahaya matahari pagi membuatku mengantuk.

"Hoaam~ Nanti kalo pastrynya udah datang aku bangunkan ya?"

"Baiklah… Yakin bisa tidur?"

"Ehhehehhe, gak bisa kayaknya…"

Mengingat ramainya lalu lalang kendaraan dan orang, ajaib kalo bisa tidur.

Senyap menghiasi meja kami untuk sesaat.

"Milo…" Camus menunduk, wajahnya lebih merah daripada tomat.

"Hn? Ada apa? Kamu sakit ya?" Kusentuh pipi Camus.

Halus sekali, padahal kan tanpa perawatan?

Kulitnya juga merona,belum lagi bulu matanya yang lentik?

Matanya juga indah dan juga bibirnya itu.

Sungguh menggoda iman!

"Eh-ehem! Maaf tuan-tuan, pe-pesanan anda su-sudah siap!"

Aku nyaris melopmpat dari bangku karena pelayan tadi tiba-tiba muncul.

Mana sempet-sempetnya blushing ga jelas begitu?

"Ah, ehm iya! Terima kasih!"

Camus segera mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sa-saya permisi!"

Sang pelayan langsung berjalan 2X lebih cepat dari sebelumnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Mi-Milo, ini Hot Milo milikmu…"

"I-iya! Terima kasih!"

Kenapa kami jadi ikutan gagap begini sih?

"Camus, selanjutnya kita kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman ria? Aku ingin sekali kesana"

Camus menunduk malu, karena memang agak tak wajar kan seseorang seperti dirinya ingin ke taman ria?

"Ahahhahah, baiklah~ Akan kutemani kau sampai…"

"Sampai jam 5 saja, soalnya Athena meminta kita untuk segera kembali sore ini"

"Hanya… Hanya 8 jam di taman ria?"

Aku menggunakan kalkulator manual aka jari-jari tanganku untuk menghitung.

"Hah? Memang dirimu kalau ke taman ria butuh waktu berapa jam Milo?"

"Paling tidak ya… Setengah hari… He~"

'Munch-munch-munch' Segera ku musnahkan pastry yang ada.

Mumpung masih hangat!

~+_Fun_+~

Tanpa sadar, kami telah menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam untuk mengobrol di café.

Sungguh mengherankan, hari ini Camus bicara lebih banyak dari biasanya!

Coba kalau setiap hari seperti ini, pasti menyenangkan!

"Terima kasih, datang lagi yah!"

Pelayan yang sedari tadi menghiasi kegiatan kami melambai ramah.

Hanya anggukan dan senyuman yang sanggup kami berikan dari kejauhan.

"Hah, ternyata pastry mengenyangkan juga yah?"

"Tentu saja, itu kan terbuat dari tepung gandum dan-"

"Ahhahaha, ok! So, permainan mana yang akan pertama kita coba?"

Aku memotong penjelasan Camus karena kalian pasti tahu berapa lama ia akan bicara.

"Apa ya kira-kira… Aku ikut sajalah"

"Heh? Kan kamu yang minta ditemani ke sini tadi?"

"Iya, tapi aku bingung! Terlalu banyak permainan!"

"Baiklah! Roller Coaster menanti!"

"Eh? Kok? Tunggu!"

Tak kuhiraukan Camus dan segera membayar tiket masuk sekaligus memakai gelang 'unlimited access' yang menandakan bahwa kami bisa bermain sepuasnya di dalam sana.

"Lumayan tinggi yah Roller Coaster ini? Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

"Oh my…" Wajah Camus mulai sedikit memucat.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…-"

Kami menghitung mundur kapan Roller Coaster itu akan mulai berjalan.

"Wohoooooooo~!"

Teriakku kegirangan karena memang sungguh memacu adrenalin.

Sementara Camus? Hanya sanggup memasang muka penuh horror.

* * *

Tak terasa sore telah menjemput kami.

Camus kembali tertidur lelap sepanjang perjalanan dari Paris ke Yunani.

Mungkin tenaganya terkuras habis saat di taman ria tadi.

Well, sedikit spoiler.

Begitu turun dari Roller Coaster ia langsung pingsan ditempat.

Lalu nyaris muntah setelah menaiki 'tornado' dan 'flying ship'.

Aku rasa, yang paling dinikmatinya adalah komidi putar, kincir angin, dan juga labirin cermin.

Sementara permainan yang tergolong ekstrim lainnya jauh dari kata menyenangkan baginya.

Yang paling disukainya adalah tembak sasaran.

Ternyata dirinya jago menembak!

Aku baru tahu saat tiba-tiba ia datang ke stand es krim sambil menenteng 2 bungkusan plastik super besar.

Lumayan untuk oleh-oleh bukan?

~+_Sanctuary_+~

Camus berjalan sambil menguap menuju kuil ke-6

"Kau masih mengantuk ya?"

"Uhum…" Jawabnya pendek seperti biasanya.

"Ahahhahah"

Aku tertawa pelan mengingat di Roller Coaster

"Driing~ Triing~ Kriing~"

HP Camus berbunyi nyaring untuk memanggil tuannya.

"Milo, tolong bawakan sebentar yah?"

"Dengan senang hati" Ku tenteng bungkusan plastik yang diserahkan padaku.

"Um… Milo, tunggu disini sebentar yah?"

Camus menjauh sekitar 10 meter dari ku.

"Heh?"

Hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari bibirku saat itu.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Camus

"Apa? Belum juga? Tandi kalian bilang jam 6 sudah siap kan?"

'Belum siap? Apa maksudnya?'

"Lalu harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa? Melakukan 'itu'?"

'Hah? Camus itu bicara tentang apa sih?'

"Ta-tapi! Paling lama kan hanya 15 menit! Oh, cukup yah? Ba-baiklah kalau begitu!"

'15 menit?'

"Ma-maaf Milo… Ada sedikit masalah dengan Hyoga"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

"Umm, biasalah… Kan wajahku berubah merah kalau khawatir?"

"Oh, benar juga yah? Sudah gelap nih, ayo segera ke kuil!"

Aku mempercepat langkahku menghindari nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang mulai menikmati darahku.

"Milo, tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya dompetku tertinggal di suatu tempat!"

"Tidak~ Kau tadi meletakkannya di saku depan"

Kembali kupercepat langkahku.

"Oh, ini dia! Mi-milo, jangan berjalan terlalu cepat! Nanti kau bisa jatuh terpeleset seperti Aphro!"

"Kan ada kamu di sini? Ngapain takut jatuh seperti dia?"

* * *

Sepanjang kuil Virgo dan Libra, Camus terus bicara tanpa henti.

Dan yang anehnya lagi omongannya menjadi semakin tidak rasional.

"Milo! Plastiknya berlubang besar!"

"Kalau lubangnya tidak besar bagaimana caramu memasukkan seluruh benda ini?"

Dirinya tertunduk diam sambil mengekor menuju kuil selanjutnya.

Kuil ke-8, kuil Scorpio.

Hal ini mebuatku bergegas karena sepertinya Godl Saint yang lain telah berada di Pope's Chamber.

Mengingat kosongnya kuil mereka.

Tinggal 15 meter, 13 meter, 10 meter, dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara ramai yang datang dari kuilku.

"Hah? Siapa yang ada di kuilku?"

Aku segera menambah kecepatan karena penasaran.

"Mi-Milo, tunggu!"

'Greppp!'

Camus tiba-tiba mencengkram lenganku sekuat tenaga.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-"

'Cupp'

~+_Kiss_+~

Camus sudah mengunci bibir dan tubuhku dengan ciuman dan pelukan ala beruang Siberia.

"Canmhhus"

"Mihhloh"

Nafas kami terdengar sangat menggebu dan bahkan bisa dibilang sangat bernafsu.

Ternyata, bibir Camus lebih nikmat daripada yang kuduga.

Manis dan sejuk bercampur menjadi satu.

Membuatku semakin tak tahan untuk merasakannya lebih dalam.

Kugerakkan lidahku ke segala penjuru untuk menyapu kenikmatan yang ada dalam mulut Camus.

Kalau sudah begini, rasanya dunia serasa milik berdua saja.

Semakin ku eratkan pelukanku dan menggigiti bibir Camus dengan lembut.

Dan disambut dengan desahan halus yang membuat bulu roma berdiri.

Sampai pada akhirnya HP Camus bergetar dan membuat empunya segera melepaskan diri.

"Ma-maaf Milo! Ayo segera masuk!"

Ia berlari menuju pintu masuk sambil menentuh bibirnya.

Ku tenteng kembali tas plastik yang sempat kami campakkan dan berjalan masuk.

"Bi-biar aku saja yang membawanya"

Camus mengambil plastik tadi dan kembali menunduk.

Aku hanya tersenyum, dan kukecup lembut bibirnya sembari membuka pintu utama kuil.

Dan tiba-tiba…

"DUUUOOOORRR!"

11 Goldies, Pope, dan Athena.

Semuanya mengagetiku bersamaan.

"Huah!"

Aku melompat ke belakang karena mereka sukses membuatku kaget.

"Hweh! Kalau aku mati jantungan bagaimana coba?"

Ku elus-elus dadaku yang malang ini.

Kalau aku masih Kardia mungkin sudah benar-benar tewas seketika.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILO! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST BUDDY!"

Mereka semua mengeroyok diriku untuk bersalaman sambil menyerahkan kado mereka satu persatu.

Ada juga yang dengan sengaja mencubit, memukul, menggeplak, dan yang paling parah Athena!

Masak pipiku di cium? Minta jadi ga perawan kali ya?

"Loh? Emang ini tanggal berapa? Aku melirik calender yang kugantung di dekat pintu"

"Astaga naga ular kobra kepala lima mati semua!"

Aku lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 8 November!

Hari ulangtahunku!

Ternyata teman-temanku sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak awal!

Bahkan skenario kehancuran pesta Olympians disusun dengan akurat oleh Shion!

Crap!

Namun, dari semua hadiah yang kuterima

Hanyalah satu yang sungguh membuatku bahagia.

"Camus, my friend and my lover"

~+_Happy_Birthday_Milo_+~

Way~

Papih Milo ama babeh Kardia ultah! Yay! XD

Wakakakkak

Fic ini dibuat dengan amat sangat keterbatasan waktu, so seperti biasanya saja?

Mangap kalo ada karakter gaje, OOC, typo, de el el.

Tapi mungkin kali ini lebih parah ya?

Banyak skip ga jelas begitu ._.;

Dipersembahkan kepada Scorpio Milo, Scorpio Kardia dan diri saia sendiri! XD

Well, pernah suatu ketika ada seseorang bertanya

"Kenapa sih kamu suka banget angka 13?"

Jawabnya? Simple!

8+5 = 13

VIII+V=XIII

Nike jadi N1k3 jadi 13 jadi XIII

Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang sadar akan hal tak penting seperti ini!X3

Well, thanks for reading!

And review if you don't mind!

o^w^o


End file.
